We're Just Teens
by Inspiration25
Summary: Things get heated in Jackson's bedroom as Lydia sneaks inside.


The door to Jackson's room creaked as Lydia tiptoed inside. She could see the outline of Jackson's body in his bed, and heavy snores were rumbling from under the sheets. She rolled her eyes. She knew Jackson. Once he was asleep, he was dead to the world. It took a lot to wake him up. And that's exactly what she was going to do to him. Wake him up.

"Jackson...Jackson, baby, wake up..." She whispered in his ear. "Jacky babes..." Jackson grunted in his sleep and covered his ear with his pillow, which was beginning to piss Lydia off. "Oh, for God's sake, get up you idiot!" She smacked his face with a pillow and he woke with a start. "There. That's better."

"Lydia? What are-what are you doing in my room?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to focus on Lydia with his sleepy gaze. "Why are you in my room?"

"Hi, handsome. Nice to see you too. My parents are out for the weekend. I told them I'd stay at your house for the duration of their vacation, which they ever so kindly left me out of. They went to a spa treatment center. A spa. Can you believe it? Ugh..." She fell back against his pillows and sighed heavily. "Look. I know our relationship is a little rocky, but I didn't want to spend the weekend alone in that huge house. I...hear things in there. Everything creaks and moans. It's creepy as hell."

"I moan sometimes..." Lydia scowled as Jackson grinned and propped himself up on one elbow. "Oh really. And my house is no different?"

She flashed him a look. "At least when I know if I'm with you, then you'll protect me if something were to ever happen. Right? Jackson, why are you smirking like that?"

"I'm not smirking. I'm just thinking about how ridiculous you sound. Nothing is going to happen, Lydia. Nothing ever happens in this shitty town. Except that one animal attack...that was pretty cool."

Lydia groaned. "That was horrible. That poor deer...oh shut up, Whittemore. Seriously. If I wasn't so tired, I'd punch you in the face. You're lucky." As she closed her eyes, she felt a warm hand on her cheek, and it made its way down over her breasts and waist. "Jackson...what do you think you're doing."

A chuckle. "Well, you're in _my_ bed so I figured I'd make use of this moment. Remember when I used to do...this?" He leaned over her and gently kissed her lips. "And...this?" With an arm on either side of her head, he balanced himself over her and kissed her smooth neck, feeling her moan softly. "You remember, don't you, Liddy..."

Lydia shoved him so hard that he was pushed onto his back on his bed. Lydia sat up, flipping her long, red hair over her shoulder, and turned to look at him. "Oh, I remember quite well, Whittemore. I also clearly remember that you enjoyed it when I did this..."

Jackson watched as she got to her feet, slipping out of her jeans and slowly unbuttoning her blouse. As her shirt slipped to the floor, he couldn't help but stare at her perfect everything. Shoulders, waist, stomach, breasts-he wanted it all. And she wasn't making it easier for him either. She took her sweet time getting back into bed with him, checking herself over in his full body mirror that hung from his wall. She hummed a song he never heard before, and his heart leapt into his throat as she slowly turned her head to face him. Her perfect lips curled up into a smile and she crawled into his bed.

"So, Whittemore...I'm in your bed," she whispered, tracing his stomach with a finger.

"Y-yeah. You are," Jackson took a deep breath, trying to control himself from attacking her with kisses. "So now what?"

"You're joking, right? We're teens, Jackson. I like you and think you're hot. You like me and think I'm hot. Where do things usually end up at this point?"

_On an episode of Maury..._ Jackson thought to himself, but his thought were immediately interrupted when Lydia took his hand and looped a finger around one of the straps of her bra, sliding it down over her shoulder. Her pale skin shone under the light of the moon outside, and to Jackson's eyes, she looked like a goddess. Gleaming red hair, powerful lips, eyes with a look that could kill.

"Lydia...I can't..." He moaned as she leaned forward, her breasts pressed against his chest, and her tongue traced his jawline. "Oh, fuck..."

"Sounds good to me..." She chuckled, nipping at his ear playfully. "I even came prepared, Jacky. Remember how I used to play chef with your body?" She winked reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing her purse. Jackson watched, curious, and his eyes widened as she revealed a small can of whipped cream. "Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you remember our little game we used to play."

"Yeah, when my parents were only downstairs and you had to cover my mouth to keep me from moaning out loud..." She shook the can and gave it a little squirt, the cream landing on the pillow next to him.

"Just testing to see if it works or not," she winked seductively.

"Right. Are you going to clean up your mess afterwards?" Jackson inhaled sharply as she sprayed some cream on his stomach, and keeping eye contact with him, licked it off, her warm tongue tickling his stomach and giving him shivers.

"The real question is, Whittemore, are _you_ going to clean up _your _mess after?" She winked, putting a finger in her mouth where a bit of cream was to. She smirks at Jackson's pained expression and begins to hum again.

"Jesus fuck..." Jackson closed his eyes as she licked his nipples where she sprayed cream. "Are you sure my parents aren't home? Because I don't think it's humanly possible for me to keep my groans in..."

"You honestly think I'd be doing this if your parents were in the next room? Seriously, Jackson? You can be so stupid sometimes...now shut up and let me have my way with you..."

She wouldn't let me move, no matter how hard he tried to resist her. After the can became empty, which didn't take very long because it was so small, she raced her hands through his hair and kissed him so roughly that he was gasping for air. He returned the kisses just as hungrily as her, but just as he tried to sit up, she pushed him back down and began to bite bite his neck teasingly. He groaned, and it was at that moment that he was painfully aware of his erection. It was't long before he knew Lydia was aware of it as well. She placed her hand on the bulge in his boxers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Ugh, shit, Lydia..." Jackson's eyes rolled back into his head as Lydia smiled at him, teasingly playing with the band of his boxers. "You going to take off my pants or do I have to do it myself?"

"By all means. You're a...big boy," she winks at her cleverness as Jackson moves quickly to take off his boxers. "Wait...I think I heard your mom and dad..."

"Are you fucking kidding me? After all this-oh shit..." He rushed out of bed and made his way to his bedroom door, poking his head out to listen. Sure enough, he heard the front door open downstairs and his mom was saying something about something being found in the woods. "Dammit. They do know you're here, right?" Her expression paled. "Fuck, Lydia. Seriously? Get out. Go through my bedroom window. And for the love of God, put some clothes on."

Lydia scoffed. "Jackson Whittemore. Still a jackass. Even after everything we just did-"

"It's not like we had sex, Lyida-"

"We were getting close to it. Now get out before my parents decide to burst in like they normally do while I'm sleeping."

Lydia scoffed and quickly slipped on her jeans and grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on. "Do they burst in on you when you're doing...other things?"

"Get out!" He hissed, shoving Lydia out the window and watched as she carefully climbed down the drainpipe outside his window. She looked up at him, giving him one final glare before sneaking out to the streets and walking home.

"Jackson? Son, are you awake?" His father called.

Jackson flew into his bed and covered himself up with his sheets over his head. He heard his door open, close, but it opened again and footsteps approached his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down to an innocent snore. He heard his mother chuckle and wondered what the hell she was doing in his room.

"Look at this. Jackson left his purse on the floor." She laughed and pat Jackson's back. "You should learn to pick up after yourself, young man. A gentleman never leaves his valuables lying on the floor like this. Makeup isn't cheap, you know."

"Har, har. Funny, mom...now get out please. I'm...busy," he almost grunted as his father dropped the purse right on his bulge. "Thank you. I'll...put my makeup back where it belongs, dad."

"Good. God forbid in the morning we have to listen to you complaining to us because you don't know where you put your...cherry top lipstick and glitter nail polish. Good night, son." He left, closing the door, but came in a second later. "Oh by the way...if you're trying to sneak Lydia in and out..try to be a little inconspicuous about it next time?"

Jackson mumbled something under his breath as his father closed the door. "Shit...no privacy whatsoever in this household." He turned stared at his ceiling, where his model airplanes hovered above his bed, blowing in the breeze that came in through the window. "Oh well. It's me time now..." Jackson slipped a hand into his boxers and did what he had to do to relieve the tension that Lydia had purposely built up.


End file.
